Without You I'll Be Miserable at Best
by WreckingDoll
Summary: She was new to the streets. She was nervous, but she needed the money. Lucky for her, her first night out involved some very sexy strangers. DavidxOCxMarko. inappropriate for young'uns. currently a oneshot, maybe more later.


**I obviously don't own anything that directly relates to the Lost Boys.  
**I wish I could take credit for that, but sadly, I was still but a fetus as the movie was released.  
I could try to claim that I was a very smart and talented fetus and I managed to write and direct this film from the womb,  
but that's an obvious lie.

**Rated M for a reason.  
**Mild language.  
All sex.  
(at least this part)

**Don't say you weren't warned.**

**

* * *

**

**So I had this idea yesterday. And I decided to write it.  
It may stay as a oneshot, it may not.  
It depends on what you think of it and how far I think I could go with it.**

**I already have some idea as to how to make it into a decent story.  
**

**So let me know if you think. Please?  
kthnx. =]**

* * *

|||| Without You I'll Be Miserable at Best. ||||

Clearly she was new. He watched her from across the street. She didn't have the confidence of the others. She didn't wink and yell suggestively to the lonely guys that walked by her. She just stood there in her too short skirt and her very low cut blouse and fidgeted. He could always recognize the first timers and he always liked to get to them first. He watched as the two other experienced girls she was with found a few sleazy guys to sell themselves to and left her there alone. He smiled to himself as he approached her. She didn't see him until he was right in front of her.  
"You look lonely."  
She gasped before regaining her composure and puffing out her chest. She mustered up all the confidence she could and batted her eyes. "I was. But now I have you to keep me company, sugar." She smiled as she looped her arm around his and brushed her breasts against him.  
He couldn't help himself as he looked down past her eyes and into her shirt. She noticed and leaned forward a touch to give him a better view. This girl was good. If he hadn't seen her acting awkwardly before, he never would have noticed her hidden shyness now. He reached up and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand.  
"So, you got a place we can go back to or somethin'?"  
Right to the point. David liked this girl already. He chuckled as he led her over to his chosen form of transportation. The others knew what he was up to so there was no need to inform them. As she climbed on the back of his bike, she gripped his torso suggestively low.

It wasn't long before they were inside the cave ravishing each other. Almost instantly, the girl had stripped down to her black lace panties. David had pinned her underneath him as he straddled her half naked body. All he had removed so far was his jacket and gloves. He may still have been clothed, but she could see his defined muscles faintly through his tight black shirt. But she wanted more.

She never imagined that she would actually enjoy this lifestyle. But she was lucky enough to find some one who she had no problems fucking. The lust came easy. Hopefully all of her future contacts were as easy on the eyes as this one.

She reached up and ran her hands under the end of his shirt. She bit her lip in anticipation as she felt his toned muscles underneath her fingers. He smirked down at her. She sat up as much as she could from underneath him and began pushing his shirt up over his body. Unable to reach any further, David finished removing his shirt for her. Her hands continued roaming across his now bare flesh. She didn't know what came over her all of a sudden, but somehow she managed to switch positions with him. She was now above him, one knee on either side of his hips. She leaned forward, tracing a trail of kisses from his neck down along his collarbone. At the same time, her hands rubbed his sides between his hips and his ribs. She was able to push his pants down just enough to be able to feel his hip bones under her palms. As she became more and more turned on her lips got more adventurous. They moved down his chest and stomach, never stopping until she reached his belt line. She nipped playfully at his hipbone, eliciting a growl from David. He gripped her arms in his hands and forcefully pulled her up to his level, her breasts rubbed against his chest. His roughness was not unwelcome. She felt heat gathering between her legs as she began to move her lower half against his. He looked up at the ceiling and moaned, releasing his grip. She sat up again, reaching her hands behind her head and through her hair. She began to grind against him, riding him, hinting what was to come when the rest of their clothes were removed. Underneath her he bucked slightly.  
When she opened her eyes, she saw something move on the other side of the cave. She gasped and tried to catch a glimpse of what, or who, it was. But she saw nothing. She assumed it was a friend he invited to watch or a stranger who stumbled upon the cave and decided to stick around and enjoy the view. Either way, it didn't matter. She looked back down at the man beneath her. He extended his arms, cupping her breasts in his hands. She tucked her arms behind her head again and arched her back into his touch. His hands traveled downward and she closed her eyes, concentrating on his touch. She gasped as she felt a single hand dive between their grinding bodies and touch her over her panties. His other hand reached around and smacked her ass. Both the sharp noise from the contact and her short pleasurable yelp echoed throughout the cave.  
She was caught off guard again as she felt another body press up behind her and wrap his arms around her torso to squeeze her heaving breasts in his fingers. The blonde beneath her didn't seem to mind the company so she leaned back against the bare chest behind her. The mystery man behind her let his left hand travel down across her flat stomach and into her panties. She let out a long moan as she felt his fingers explore her pleasure center. From underneath her, David sat up and attacked her neck with his lips. She reached one hand to the back of his head and ran the other through the hair of the one behind her. Her fingers tangled in tight, soft curls behind her and smooth, straight hair in front of her. David leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until she shuddered with pleasure. She continued to grind against Marko's hand as his fingers dove inside her. She exhaled sharply and one of the two boys, or maybe both, growled at her reaction. She could feel her wetness around his fingers as he explored her deep dark secrets. Her head started to spin with pleasure and there wasn't much besides his fingers that she was aware of, until he withdrew them. Then she realized that they were suddenly standing up against the wall. David was in front of her, pushing her back into Marko who was against the cave wall. The bleach blonde in front of her ripped her panties from her body before grinding his body hard against hers. The feeling of being sandwiched between these two gorgeous boys was enough to make her blood boil and her heart race. He was beginning to lose control, she could tell. His excitement pressed against her through his jeans and was he more forceful. He pulled away suddenly, but only for a moment as he yanked off the rest of his clothes in one fluid motion- pants, boots and all. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground before leaning her back against Marko again. The younger boy grunted when her back slammed into his chest. She reached behind her head and wrapped her hands around his neck. He leaned in and began kissing her neck and his hands snaked around her to take hold of her chest again. As his lips reached up to her ear and his tongue and teeth teased her earlobe, it sent chills down her spine. While she was enjoying Marko's mouth on her skin, David entered her without warning. "Oh fuck," she gasped loudly before chuckling lightly. It was incredible. Every time he thrust into her, she moaned. With all the teasing they were doing, her pleasure was already incredibly heightened. Her moans got higher pitched as her body convulsed in waves of pleasure. Just as her body begin to settle, she felt David thrust the hardest yet and stop as he climaxed inside of her. Needing a moment to regain his composure, David set her feet back on the ground gently before taking a few steps back and sitting on the edge of the bed. She stepped away from Marko's grasp and turned to look at him.  
"What about you, dollface?" He smirked suggestively at her before lunging at her. Once he had hold of her, he flipped her around to face David again, who seemed to be back in the game. She collided with his still bare chest and knocked them both back onto the bed. With her feet still planted on the floor and her chest smashed against David, it left her perfectly round ass in the air. From behind her, Marko grabbed a hold of her hips and grind against her. Understanding his plan to take her from behind, she began to move her hips against his jean clad erection. He growled deeply before breaking the contact and removing his bottoms. Marko immediately reconnected with her as he rubbed his tip against her folds. Satisfied that she was already wet and ready for round two, he thrust inside of her. He started off at a steady pace before quickly speeding up. He pumped harder and harder causing her breasts to rub against David's chest. David reached around and roughly ran his hands through her hair as Marko still gripped her hip with one hand, probably leaving bruises. His other hand reached around between her legs to rub her sensitive nub and increase her pleasure. For the second time in a row, she was going to finish first. The shudders raked through her body again as she laid her head on David's shoulder and breathed heavily into his neck as she cried out from her oncoming orgasm. But Marko reached his release before hers was even halfway through. They moaned in harmony until they were both satisfied. He remained inside of her for an additional minute as he slumped over her back. They both rolled onto the bed beside David and just laid there. All three of them seemed to lack the proper energy or motivation to stand and get dressed.

She thought to herself if every night was like this, maybe selling her body wouldn't be so bad after all. After a few minutes, she was swept into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So that was a true story.  
You believe that, right?**

**lawlz. I wish I had that encounter with David and Marko.**

**But anyways.  
****I had multiple ideas on how to end this.  
Some possibilities actually continuing into a story.  
So I figured I'd post this, as is, to gauge the reaction.  
If people to seem to like it, maybe I'll keep writing. **

**And I know I didn't really make mention of them as vampires at all, but that all depends on what happens with this.  
I mean, they are. I didn't make them human or anything.**

**But I definitely didn't want to dive into it now since I'm still writing **_**Initation is Over**_**.  
But after that story has run it's course, maybe I'll come back to this.**

**If not, it's a sexy little oneshot. ;)**

**well, at least I think so.**

**I hope you enjoyed. =]**

* * *


End file.
